I Love You
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Yuuka, now Akimoto Sayaka the 11th, has been elected in the General Elections. During her speech, she yells out- "You watching Mamoru! I'm coming home to you! And don't forget it!" Mamoru's heart almost stopped. She will always be number one to him, despite being third. [MamoYuu] [Mamoru x Yuuka] [MamoruxYuuka] [Mamoru/Yuuka]


**Author's Note: Whoa... there's been a lot of AKB0048 romance stories... but there were no Mamoru x Yuuka! Well... no english ones but one spanish. TT^TT So... I've decided to write one myself... Also... the title sucks... I know that... It's also a spin-off prequel to my story, 'AKB0048: The 80th Generation' This happened in- On with the story!**

**PS, this happened when the 77th Generation Understudes are all successors!**

**I don't own the lyrics! I found them at stage48 dot net. I just copied and pasted it here!**

**-I Love You-**

There _she_ was... Mamoru stared at the tv screen at awe. He was a part of the WOTA- a group of AKB fans there to help defend their concerts. They were also big fans. Right now... the WOTA of Lancastar- a planet heavily under the entertainment ban- are hiding in their secret base in an old and abandoned school.

It's been like... almost ten or more years since _she _left Lancastar... left him... to join AKB. Before he didn't like idols, but after some research, he found a liking to them. Especially the 77th Generation Member- Suzuko, or more likely, Minegashi Minami the 6th.

His friend, Aoi, once snuck into his pockets and fished out the locket he had a picture of Suzuko- I mean... Mii-chan the 6th. Luckily, she didn't find the picture he had of Yuuka- Sayaka Akimoto the 11th- secretly under the photo of Mii-chan the 6th.

Or did she?

Mamoru could almost turn as red as Takamina the 6th's hair soon after Aoi's words left her mouth and went into his ears, "Hey Mamoru! How many votes did you give to Sayaka-san? Ten or somethin'? I bet it's even more than Mii-chan's!"

Mamoru felt anger, embarrassment and disgust at her friend Aoi, she has gone too far but the rest just ignored it. He continued to watch the television, the current members were performing 'Beginner'... the same song that the former successors sang at the first general elections since Acchan the 13th's disappearance.

"Go! Takamina-san!" their current chief cheered. Mamoru chuckled, he was always a Kanata- Takamina the 6th- fan.

The current successors were wearing the usual checkered red/black/blue/white outfits rather than their old blue multi-colored ones at their first general elections.

Takamina the 6th (Kanata), the new captain of AKB0048, raised her hand as she began:

_In your position set!_

The successors began to dance, they were all so graceful, so pretty, so... radiant with the kiraras. But to Mamoru, one stood out the most.

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] kinou made no keiken to ka_

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake_

_[Koj/Sas/Tak/Min/Miy/Kas/Kas/Kit/Mat/Mat] kaze wa itsumo toorisugite_

_[Koj/Sas/Tak/Min/Miy/Kas/Kas/Kit/Mat/Mat] ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo_

Sayaka the 11th (Yuuka). Mamoru's favorite and former(?) crush. As Yuuka, she was always there for him, always cheering him on at the soccer games he was in, even in practice. When she left... his heart broke, he soon realized his mistake after he researched about idols.

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] atarashii michi wo sagase!_

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] hito no chizu wo hirogeru na!_

_[Koj/Miy/Kas/Mat/Mat] fuseta me wo ageta toki ni [Sas/Tak/Min/Kas/Kit] ZERO ni narunda_

Seeing her again as an understudy had made his heart flutter. But now... he preferred Suzuko... he hated to think that Suzuko was better than Yuuka, and had accidentally blurted out the most regretful words he'd ever spoken, "What's so good about Yuuka? I have Suzuko."

Aoi cheered on as Sayaka the 6th (Yuuka) reached the center, but soon changed positions with Mariko the 8th. (Mimori) Mamoru just kept on staring at Sayaka (Yuuka), his eyes were darting to the direction of where she is, from the left, to the right, to the front, to the back.

_bokura wa yume miteru ka?_

_mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?_

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu_

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] muteppou na mama_

_ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?_

_kodomo no youni massara ni..._

_[Koj/Sas/Tak/Min/Miy/Kas/Kas/Kit/Mat/Mat] shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou_

_Change your mind_

_Change your mind_

_nani mo shiranakute ii Beginner!_

Their current Center Novae, Acchan the 14th (Nagisa) and Yuuko the 10th (Chieri) were now shining as brightly as the sun on a hot summer day. Yuuko (Chieri) was once the only Center Nova, right after Acchan the 13th, but soon... Acchan the 14th (Nagisa) had achieved her promise of becoming a Center Nova.

Mamoru, along with the rest of the universe, had never guessed that there was going to be two Center Novae at the same time.

He secretly wished that Yuuka was the Center Nova... to him... she was his only star.

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] shippai shite haji wo kaite_

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] kizutsuita koto TORAUMA ni natte_

_[Koj/Sas/Tak/Min/Miy/Kas/Kas/Kit/Mat/Mat] anna omoi nido to iya da to_

_[Koj/Sas/Tak/Min/Miy/Kas/Kas/Kit/Mat/Mat] kashikoku natta otonatachi yo_

The dance went on as Mamoru watched on, cheering for Mii-chan the 6th (Suzuko)... but everyone knew he was secretly silently cheering for Sayaka the 11th (Yuuka). Especially Aoi.

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] CHARENJI wa bakageta koto_

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] RISUKU kaihi suru you ni_

_[Sas/Tak/Min/Kas/Kit] oro kana keisan shite nani wo mamoru no?_

_Mamoru..._ that word in the lyrics made his heart skip a beat. Despite the successors all singing in unison and Sayaka (Yuuka) at the farthest right, he was still able to notice the sting in her voice as she said that word.

_bokura wa ikiteiru ka?_

_ashita mo ikiteitai ka?_

_[Koj/Sas/Tak/Min/Miy/Kas/Kas/Kit/Mat/Mat] wakatta furi shite shittaka buri de_

_[Koj/Sas/Tak/Min/Miy/Kas/Kas/Kit/Mat/Mat] yume mo hisashiburi_

_sou bokura wa ikiteiru ka?_

_inochi muda ni shitenai ka?_

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] myaku wo utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro!_

_Stand up! Together!_

_[Tak/Mae/Osh] umareta hi omoidase!_

_[Tak/Mae/Osh] dare mo ga Beginner!_

_Stand up! Right away!_

_[Shi/Ita/Wat] hajime kara kantan ni_

_[Shi/Ita/Wat] umaku wa yukanee_

_Stand up! Together!_

_[Koj/Miy/Kas/Mat/Mat] saisho ni modoreba ii_

_[Koj/Miy/Kas/Mat/Mat] mo ichido Beginner!_

_Stand up! Right away!_

_[Sas/Tak/Min/Kas/Kit] hiraki naotte hiraki naotte_

_[Sas/Tak/Min/Kas/Kit] dou ni ka naru sa_

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] furui PEEJI wa yaburi sutero_

_[Koj/Miy/Kas/Mat/Mat] saa hajimeyouze!_

_We can be reborn all the time_

_bokura wa yume miteru ka?_

_mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?_

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu_

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] muteppou na mama_

_ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?_

_kodomo no youni massara ni..._

_[Koj/Sas/Tak/Min/Miy/Kas/Kas/Kit/Mat/Mat] shihai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou_

_[Tak/Mae/Osh] nani mo dekinai_

_[Tak/Mae/Osh] chanto dekinai_

_[Shi/Ita/Wat] sore ga doushita?_

_[Shi/Ita/Wat] bokura wa wakainda_

_[Koj/Miy/Kas/Mat/Mat] nani mo dekinai_

_[Koj/Miy/Kas/Mat/Mat] sugu ni dekinai_

_[Sas/Tak/Min/Kas/Kit] dakara bokura ni kanousei ga arunda_

_ame wa yanda_

_kaze wa yanda_

_mita koto no nai_

_hikari ga sasu yo_

_[Koj/Miy/Kas/Mat/Mat] ima ga toki da_

_[Shi/Tak/Mae/Ita/Osh/Wat] kimi wa umare kawatta [all] Beginner!_

They ended the song, twirling as they turned around once before kneeling with one leg.

They were all silently praying that their favorite would be elected, Mamoru felt butterflies in his stomach when Sayaka (Yuuka) was voted third.

_Third... _Despite being third in the elections... she was number one- and always be number one- to him.

The other members did not hesitate to let him lean in closer. Mamoru leaned in forward with interest, eager to hear Sayaka's (Yuuka's) speech. Usually, she was voted at least 7th or 9th, but this time... she was 3rd.

_"You know... I've never actually thought *sniffs* that I, Akimoto Sayaka the 11th, would be able to achieve this ranking, it was a surprise. After the ranks passed fifth I sort of gave up... it was shocking to hear that I was third place in the elections... *sniffs*" Sayaka the 11th (Yuuka) sniffed as she didn't hold back tears of joy. "Just like my predecessor, Igarashi Akira-san!" _

_Everyone smiled at the thought of Sayaka the 11th's predecessor. "_

_I've never thought I'd end up in this rank... especially... this one... the last election I'll be in!" She cried as the crowd yelled, "Ehhhhh?!" _

_There were murmurs and mutters of "What?" "Huh?" "Last elections she'll be in?!" and others._

_"Sayaka-san!" the crowd cheered, they all got the message... especially Mamoru._

_"I know... I'm graduating soon after this elections..." Sayaka (Yuuka) wrinkled her nose as she smiled, "I've been Sayaka for almost like eight or nine years now! Before, I was Yuuka the understudy! Now I'm Sayaka the 11th! I've been in AKB as an understudy for two to three years and a successors for eight to nine years! I know this seems unprepared and uncalled for but... I'm ready to pass on the love to the 78th and 79th Generation!"_

_The understudies of the said generation's eyes widened and asked, "EEEEEEHHHH?! Sayaka-san!"_

_The crowd still cheered and yelled out Sayaka's (Yuuka's) name._

_"And besides..." she sniffled and looked like she was ready to break, "I have someone waiting for me back at my home planet, Lancastar..."_

Mamoru's eyebrows furrowed as everyone else looked at him with a mischevious expression. Mamoru was confused.

_"You watching Mamoru?!" Sayaka (Yuuka) yelled quite loudly. "I'm coming home to you! And don't forget it!"_

_The crowd was a bit silent at the thought of an AKB member of being in love._

_"Don't forget it... I still love you no matter what! I left you at Lancastar times before and now..." she paused. Her kirara began to glow almost as bright as a Center Nova, "I'm coming back home to you Mamoru! Just you wait!" She pointed up to the sky as the crowd's cheers kept on becoming louder and louder. Sayaka (Yuuka) sat down onto the left chair just below the big throne-like for the elections' winner._

The other WOTA members looked at a blushing Mamoru, however, the brunet boy's thoughts were off somewhere...

"I love you too Sayaka-san... I mean... Yuuka..." Mamoru placed his hand on his chest, Sayaka-san was graduating... and she's coming back home. To Lancastar.

To him.

**-End of I Love You-**


End file.
